Bizarre Doll
by Buru-beri-chan
Summary: The Bizarre Dolls were an experiment as to what would happen to the body if the soul left the body yet the cinematic records were made to never end. The Undertaker had deemed the Bizarre Doll as limit and though beautiful he saw them as moving flesh without a self but the human is a complex creature; one that not even a soul reaper could begin to comprehend.
1. Introduction

"I can tamper with the records but I can't create a soul. I experimented a lot, but most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self."

Bones crunched and flesh squished noisily under the pressure of her jaws as she gripped and clamped down ripping and tearing at this shell that blocked it.

There was a lighting shining bright within the darkness and she would see to it that it was hers. Fabric was turned to shreds under her fingertips and the painful shrieks of her victim faded into nothing. That bright light ahead of her, that thing that he called a soul; she wanted it, she craved it! Because he said she did not have one and that she needed it and if he said it then it must be so...

"That's why I call them not living but not dead. The Bizarre Dolls"

"How perverse can you be?"

"That you can't understand this beauty means you are still too young, Earl."

Suddenly something held her back; it raised her off the shell she so desperately and savagely ripped at and cradled her like a glass doll; but she was a doll after all. She was a Bizarre Doll; because he said she was a Bizarre Doll and if he said it then it must be so. He gripped her bloodied hands gently and presented her like a prize. A dainty woman in full form with skin smooth and untainted aside from the obvious stitches that marred parts of her body, most would call it unfortunate that such a lady should bare such stitching however neat they may be but he didn't think so. He stitched her up himself or so he says. He touched her bloodied chin gently before tilting her head upward; he reached up and ran a long nail across the stitches in her temple before caressing her long hair.

"This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive.

Their mouths that cannot clamor noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"

Soon she was set back down and left to her task. She sank to her hands and knees crawling about the grand steps searching for that light again as he continued with his conversation with whomever else was still alive. Soon she saw it in the distance; this beautiful bright light that she did not have and that he said she needed: a soul. She crawled the distance towards it; she didn't know if it was the light she had clawed for before, if it wasn't she would have to start again, but she didn't care. It was a soul and she didn't have one and she needed one because he said she did. The shell was still moving unlike the one before and the closer she got the more desperate it was.

"No...No please stay back!" the voice was deep like his voice but it was not his voice so she did not stay back "I'll give you all the money you could ever want! Please just spare my life!" but the shell had a soul and she needed a soul "How about jewelry? Dresses?! Anything! Just name it and it's yours just don't kill me!" she paused just as she loomed over the pleading shell; she wanted the light within it, she wanted that soul.

"...Arrrrrgh..." She opened her mouth to tell the shell but only a throaty groan came out. That's right, she could not speak. She had a mouth that could not clamor noisily or tell lies any longer because that's what he said and if he said it then it must be so...

"Wait..." the shell stopped it's panicking for a moment and stared hard at her

"E-Emma?!" she paused again when it spoke a name: Emma. "Emma! It is you Emma! B-but how?!" Emma, she was Emma? She stopped completely when he called her this name tilting her head slightly perplexed, the shell called her Emma; she was an Emma? But he said she was a doll, a Bizarre Doll and yet this word-this name: Emma it sparked something in her, deep within her. Yes...Emma...Emma was familiar to her, it predates him, the one who called her beautiful now, just before he came to be all that she presently knew. "Emma please" begged the shell "you're angry with me, I know, but I swear I regret the horrid thing I did to you. I'm a changed man! So please! Please don't kill me" Man... She continued to loom over it silently... The shell called itself a man. It was a man that called her Emma.

...But she was not Emma, she was a Bizarre Doll and she was more beautiful now then she had ever been when she was Emma because he said she was and if he said it then it must be so...

"Emma?...no wait Emma please I beg you! Emma-AAAAAAAHHH!" she ignored his pleas bending down and circling her teeth around flesh before clamping down hard and hearing him shriek in agony, the artery that she unknowingly hit exploded almost instantly splattering blood again her face and in her hair. It dripped off her chin and ran down her neck and across her breast until it stained her once pure white undergarment red. The soul, she needed the soul! The man released a gargled cry pushing desperately at her trying to fight her off but she resisted.

Rather than tear at its flesh she took hold of its hands lacing her fingers with its before pinning them down. She stopped biting it settling for sitting up and looming over the shell that called her Emma. She couldn't explain it but a fire burned in her chest for the name Emma, this fire wanted this man to suffer.

He had never spoke of such a burn but something in her told her it didn't matter at this point; she would take the soul of the man but not before she let it died a horrible death. That would be almost as satisfying as taking the soul or so said the burn within her. So there she sat as a battle raged on behind her and the vessel around them shook and sank to its soon to be watery grave simply holding the man down and listening to it choke and gargle to death. Then another strange new feeling came to her from within her chest where she felt the fire when the man took its last gargling breaths and finally died.

It was a thump. It was a loud, hard thump and it made her pause. She pressed a hand to her chest and felt the thing that thumped just below the surface; it concerned her for she'd never felt such a thing before but soon the thump settled down to something she could barely feel and so drifted to the back of her mind until she once again focused on the bright light in the darkness and went back to clawing and tearing and chomping at the man.

She did not need money, she did not need jewels, she did not need dresses or the shell that called itself man. She did not need Emma nor the thump in her chest.

She needed a soul because she did not have one because he said she did not and if he said it then it must be so.

The Bizarre Dolls were an experiment as to what would happen to the body if the soul left the body yet the cinematic records were made to never end. The Undertaker had deemed the Bizarre Doll as limit and though beautiful he saw them as moving flesh without a self but the human is a complex creature; one that not even a soul reaper could begin to comprehend.


	2. Chapter I: The Compton Family

**Chapter I:** The Compton family

* * *

Before everything that took place on that sinking vessel; before she was a

Bizarre Doll and long before she was ever Emma she was Emilie-Bethany-Vyner-Compton, second eldest daughter of Charles-Douglas-Compton 3rd Marquess of Northampton and Theodosia-Harriet-Elizabeth-Vyner born November 5th 1863 on the estate of Castle Ashby Manor. She lived her young life as many noble born girls' do learning stitching and cooking and all the things she would need later on in life when she became a woman.

Emilie was the always the curious one; there was no hole too small or hall too dark that could ever drive her away. When she was young and playing was the only thing to be expected of her it was never a surprise that she would come to supper covered in dust and cobwebs. She found a secret passage somewhere on the manor, she would explain gleefully while a servant attempted to brush dust and dirt off her, and it lead all the way out to a brooke out in the woods. That's what always made Theodosia faint with terror but cause Charles to chuckle at his child it was an understatement to say that before her untimely passing Theodosia Compton was always biting at the nails with worry because the ever so curious mind of her dear Emilie.

Back then Emilie was still much too young to be engaged to another so she lived out her early childhood simply being a child playing with her dog or her siblings.

Ah, yes. Emilie had siblings, she was the second eldest daughter after all, she had three to be exact. Her older sister went by the name of Maria Ann, though she preferred to be called Annie for short, and she was two years older than Emilie.

Maria Ann-Elizabeth-Vyner-Compton was as lady like as they come graceful and elegant with beauty inspiring artist dreamed of painting. But she was not vain as one would expect her to be. The only portrait of Maria Ann known to be painted is the one she posed for with her family she refused all other request and only the servants of the Compton house, guest of the Compton family and the Compton family themselves ever have the chance to gaze upon that lone painting where it sat greeting guest from its place over the fireplace in the parlor. Maria Ann had only one mirror in her room for when she dressed and she only looked at her reflection when she needed to make sure she still looked like the lady she was. When she came of age to be married the children often listen to Charles laugh during dinner about the number of suitors writing to him for her hand even just a chance to sit in her presence. He said he had done the same with their mother until finally he stood before the steps of their home and refused to leave until she agreed to see him. Though she was a full two years older than Emilie, Annie never shunned her sister or casted her aside. Of course they are sisters and they do fight as sisters often do but for Annie her duty was to her family until the day she was married and raising a family of her own so if she were ever cross with Emilie she was always quick to forgive her.

Emilie also had a younger sister, one six years younger than her. The youngest daughter of Charles-Douglas-Compton was a feisty little lass by the name of Marjorie-Taylor-Vyner-Compton named after her grandmother the tenacious Marchioness Margret-Douglas-Maclean-Compton who took the title as Marchioness and wife to Spencer-Joshua-Alwyne-Compton 2nd Marquees of Northampton from her twin sister strategically right under her nose and never again gave it back or showed remorse for taking it. The name held up to its legacy for Marjorie preferred swords over dolls, dirty pants over clean pretty dresses, bugs over pastries, and war strategies over music and other things a cultured lady should like. She knew all too at that age what it mean to be such a way but never for second did she ever let anyone change her; not her governess or her nannies, not even Marquess Compton himself could get his child to yield. Despite her personality Marjorie behaves all the same; she might not have liked it but she did understand her status enough to know when acting like a lady was necessary.

The three Compton sisters looked more like their mother, the late Theodosia

Compton, then they ever would their father. Long, silky, luscious blonde hair, big, sparkling, blue eyes, soft, fair skin and a long, swan like neck. They were mirror images of their mother and no one could ever argue that they weren't the children of Theodosia Compton. Only the son looked like Marquess Compton who had black hair and deep brown eyes.

After three, healthy, beautiful daughters, a year after the birth of Marjorie, Theodosia and Charles brought their final child into the world the only son and heir to the Compton name: Nathaniel-Douglas-Vyner-Compton.

Of the four children it was odd that Nathaniel, being the only boy, was hard to notice at times...or perhaps it wasn't given the boys depositions. Unlike his sisters who were all respectively loud, energetic and downright chatty

Nathaniel was quiet and reserved; he didn't bother anyone because he didn't really want to be bothered himself so when the children stood together when guest came to the manor the youngest found himself fading in the background being hidden by the shadow of his three older sisters. Nathaniel never seemed to mind though; he enjoyed standing back and watching his sisters. When they'd run about the yard he would be there, thumping about on his clumsy little infant feet trying his best to keep up with them. As he grew older he grew quieter and more reserved and to himself though; He would still run around behind his sisters of course but Emilie knew it was more out of habit than desire at this point for his sisters were all he cared to really know. By the time he reached the age of five the ever so reserved Nathaniel talked very little, some servants believed he couldn't talk at all, preferring to keep his nose in story books of a plethora of things. With children so drastically different in characters it's a wonder anyone was ever able to keep up with them all but somehow- call it a mothers hidden talent- Theodosia was able to. The Marchioness always said that she must know how to connect with her children for she carried them in her belly for nine long months and she did know them, she knew them all very well. Maria Ann was a gentle young woman, being the first child she was more like Theodosia than her siblings so it was never hard to bond with her and they often spent sunny spring days walking through the garden on the grounds. They could almost always be seen like this, walking arm in arm giggling and gossiping away like excited little girls. Annie had always said her mother was her best friend. Emilie was a curious girl, she loved a good mystery she could solve so it was mysteries her mother gave her when she woke up on dreary rainy days; a little note on her bed with a riddle or a hint was more than enough to send Emilie reeling. This would entertain her for hours and when she asked her mother for a better clue Theodosia would never tell, she would smile secretively and wink at her child. After six years of seeing the ever so dirty Emilie, Marjorie was nothing Theodosia could not handle. It was fairly simple, she often said when asked; treat her like a boy and when you ask her she will act like a girl. So, on casual days and during any of her lessons Marjorie dressed like a boy and she passed her time just before supper playing a game made for a strategist: Chess. Every day, just before supper, Marjorie would run inside, clean up and run to the study to play chess with her mother; she was fairly good at it too for a six year old girl but given her love for the history of English warfare it was to be expected of her. Nathaniel was Theodosia's treasure. Of course, the mother loved all her children greatly but Nathaniel was different, Nathaniel was her son, her only son and even as shy and quiet as he was his mother could get him to smile and speak to her. It would be around bedtime that Theodosia would come to her child, when all toys have been put away and all children had been laid to sleep. Nathaniel never did go to sleep right away, he would stay up reading his books and of course Theodosia would come to him and curl up into bed with him and snuggle him close setting whatever book he was reading aside for a story of her own making. Nathaniel loved his mother's stories the best, her tales of dragons that once flew across the land and King Arthur and his knights of the round table with his advisor the great wizard Merlin; weaving tales like a beautiful silk cloth Theodosia spoke to her son in soft whispers until he would fall asleep.

The Compton children could never ask for a better mother which made her untimely demise a harder hit for them all. It was one day in the fall as she stood beside her husband watching her children run about the grounds kicking up leaves as they did that she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. The Marchioness suddenly became ill and bedridden and was often visited by a number of doctors throughout the month she had left of her life. The children would often hide around the corner and watch them come and go while their mother's moans of pain steadily grew louder and more frequent. The last doctor to come was a man who looked far too young to be a doctor, he had a very stern attitude about him and behind those glasses of his none of the children could tell what color his eyes were; Annie was certain they were a golden brown while Marjorie declared they were green, Emilie suggested they were a mix of the two and Nathaniel believed they were both. He came on the 18th of November 1675 and never again would Emilie forget his face for he did not look compassionate and caring like the other doctors did when they noticed the Compton children peeking at them from around the corner. This man looked at them with a steeled look of neutrality; he had come here with a purpose and when he left Marchioness Theodosia Compton had passed.

Her passing was mourned by all for hers was a light that shined within the manor and warmed every corner. The children she left behind missed her the most of course for who would gossip with Annie in the gardens? Who would make a new mystery for Emilie every morning? Who would play chess with Marjorie just before supper or honor her personality and treat her like a boy? And who would lull sweet Nathaniel to sleep with extravagant stories he loved so much? With their mother gone Maria Ann tried her best to fill that void and though she could never fill the void her siblings made due never trying to add to the burden the 14 year old had taken as her own; her mysteries were too easy for Emilie but she could always find a trinket to leave for Emilie to formulate her own mysteries with, she was terrible at chess but Marjorie took joy in teacher her how to play she even let Annie win once, her stories weren't very detailed or as exiting but Nathaniel made due, the eldest daughter and only son would snuggle by the fire and together make their own stories writing their tales down in a book until the boy fell asleep. Annie even tried to help her father though after sometime the governess advices her against it. Marquess Compton spoke less when his beloved died; he focused on his work and nothing else only coming out of his study for dinner and when Annie begged him to go on walks with him long enough. However eventually Charles, feeling haunted by the ghost of his passed wife in the face of his daughter, desired no more contact with his children and told their governess to send them away if they ever called for him. Soon he stopped coming to dinner and his children rarely saw him.

It was not like how it was with their mother and it probably never would be again but with Annie's efforts it was a life and Emilie and her siblings were grateful.

But everything changed when their father declared he would marry again and of all the women to marry he chose their Governess Eliza Elliot.


	3. Chapter II: Governess Eliza

Chapter II: Governess Eliza

* * *

It was April 15th 1876, five months after the death of his first wife, when Marquess Charles Compton remarried and made Governess Eliza his new bride.

Eliza Elliot, daughter of Admiral Hon. Sir George Elliot and Eliza Cecilia Ness,was hired as official Governess to the Compton children two years after Maria Ann was born. She was strict and true to her duty as the shaper of the minds of the Compton children though that didn't mean the children didn't give her a hard time.

Annie was reluctant to learn the harp like her grandmother Margret; she would often stared blankly out the window and pluck at the strings of the instrument producing horrid notes that hurt the ears in hopes that Eliza would give up and let her leave. Emilie hated her etiquette lessons so often crawled through secret tunnels to escape her lessons making her dresses dirty and her hair riddled with cobwebs which she knew Governess Eliza hated to see. Marjorie down right hated Governess Eliza, the tutor tried day after day to make the child act like a lady who likes music and dolls and cakes when all she wanted to do was run about. Just to spite the woman Marjorie would go out and play in the mud after rainy days and tracked mud through the manor so the governess would get into trouble. No one knew how Nathaniel felt about the Governess but Emilie assumed he didn't care much about her. She heard the Governess complain about the child often; he ignored her during his lessons either reading whatever he wanted or simply staring out the window and when she asked him questions to test him as expected Nathaniel doesn't respond. Despite the fight Governess Eliza never stopped trying to be kind and patient even laugh at the humorous children but when Governess Eliza married their father and became Marchioness Eliza-Elliot-Compton her personality changed for the worse.

The patience she displayed was a rues and within the year that the late Theodosia had passed and Charles Compton married the Governess the children quickly learned that Eliza hated them. New rules were immediately applied to the household: Emilie was to spend all her days learning the lessons she hated so and her secret passages were all found and boarded up so she couldn't escape.

Marjorie was forced to wear her dresses morning, noon and night and never allowed outside without someone with her to keep her clean. Annie, who's only offense was her disdain for learning harp, was instead forced to learn piano and sing and poor, sweet, little Nathaniel was left all alone with no one but his servants and his dog to keep him company. The children called for their fathers support, their step mother Eliza was separating them and making them miserable, but their father was too in love with his new wife and the loss of his first one was too deep for him to look upon the faces of his daughters so he-as usual-turned them away. Despite their step mothers orders and overwhelming presence Annie, who by now had turned 15 that June, made it a point to keep her siblings hopeful and happy to the best of her abilities.

When summer came and brought the July heat that made sure being inside was unbearable Annie gathered her siblings by the front door and threw the doors open as if swinging the doors of a cage open before dashing out into the sun. Emilie loved that time; she watched as her sister hitched up her dress, kicked off her shoes and dashed across the lawn hooting and cheering like she had no cares in the world. Marjorie wasted no time in joining her; she abandoned the girly shoes she hated so at the doorway and rush out as well. As soon as her bare feet hit the grass she was off across the lawn blond hair whipping about her head like a golden stream of light. Annie saw her coming and with a gleeful squeal took off in the other direction. That left Emilie and little Nathan standing before the threshold of the grand doors looked tentative and nervous but feeling thrilled by the prospect of being free finally.

"We should go" Emilie encouraged her little brother whose big brown eye stared up at her. Silent as ever Nathan watched his sister slip out of her shoes and kneel in front of him "come on" she urged him "I'll carry you" she looked back at him as she did. Nathaniel looked hesitant but eventually he listened tugging his little shoes off and climbing onto his sisters back. She hoisted him up with ease-for sweet little Nathaniel weighed so little at that age- then began the journey out of the manor.

Oh what a feeling it was to be out in the open for the first time in what felt like ages. Emilie was careful when she descended the steps in the front of the manor but like Marjorie before her Emilie took off running when her bare feet felt the tickle of the grass. Nathan bundled up the fabric of her dress when she started running but she never slowed down, she cheered and yelled as she cleared the distance between her prancing sisters and joined Marjorie in the chase of their darling sister Annie. The young woman yelped with delight skipping across the grass before scurrying off towards the garden. Emilie was hot in her tail and Marjorie wasn't far behind. By the time Annie had gotten to the garden and disappeared behind a wall of roses Nathan had loosened his grip on Emilie's shoulders and a laughter bubbled from his chest and into her Emilie's ear making her hoot with delight and run on. They rounded corner after corner weaving through exotic plants from India and China, Africa and Persia all flowers their mother had spent years gathering and growing; their wild scents and dramatic colors danced about their eyes and noses and suddenly they weren't in England anymore. No, the Compton children were in the Amazon fleeing from savage cannibals or perhaps they were prancing through undiscovered land somewhere far off in the distant west. Perhaps they were in Eden, God's own sacred garden itself, and somewhere among these wild roses and tall plant hid their mother.

Never again would they have to leave this place; forever they would stay in this paradise never to pick up a boring old book or wear a girly dress, never to press down on another ivory key or spend hours alone. Never again would the children see their step mother Eliza for they would be here forever happy and at peace.

Annie finally reached a dead end and skidded to a halt. Marjorie ran full force into her just as Emilie was rounding the corner and the two girls were sent tumbling to the grass laughing and giggling as they did. Annie rolled onto her back as Marjorie pounced her again and they rolled about and wrestled blond hair being thrown about as they did. Emilie set Nathan down and the pair quickly joined them running the short distance and jumping into the fray. There they rolled about and played like children should all yelling and cheering, shrieking with delight and laughing happily until they grew too tired to go on and decided to take a break laying on their backs and staring up at the clouds in the sky.

"That one there" Annie spoke pointing at a cloud that twisted and turned in an odd way for a cloud "that one looks like a serpent"

"A serpent?" Emilie questioned and her sister nodded

"From some deep ring of hell" Annie spun her tale unintentionally making her siblings shiver "it's here to take the Governess away and punish her soul for all eternity" it was a rather dark thought for a lady such as Annie but none of the siblings fought her on it; secretly they all thought the same for the woman who once was their Governess was evil incarnated to them. It was sinful to wish hateful things on another but none of them cared.

"I see..." Emilie hummed scanning the sky for some other oddly shaped cloud.

Then she found it; shaped so gloriously before her eyes she knew it to be only one thing "A great Phoenix" she declared pointing it out for her siblings to see for themselves "Dancing in a blaze of fire"

"It's on fire?" Marjorie questioned in awe

"That's what they do" Annie explained and Emilie nodded her head.

"The flames will engulf it and it will die" Emilie continued on "but from the ashes it will rise again born anew from the remains of its old life."

"I see a cross" Marjorie wasted no time adding in what she saw but her sisters quickly snorted out laughs in response. The poor girl was into reality and warfare; her calculating little mind would never hold the imagination it should at her age "what?" Marjorie snapped glaring at the pair while they laughed on "What's so funny?"

"A cross?" Annie echoed through another snort and more giggles "God is good, my sister dear, but surely you can imagine something better in the clouds than that"

"And what is better than god, Annie?" Marjorie questioned moodily

"The Queen" Annie mused with humor

"No, not the Queen, never the Queen" Marjorie snapped picking up a handful of grass and chucking it at her sister who still laughed on as if there was nothing wrong with what she said "Don't ever put the Queen before God! That's Heresy, Annie, and you could burn for it"

"Oh my sweet sister" Annie chuckled on, she rolled onto her stomach and so did Marjorie. The eldest Compton held a smirk for her sister who lay across from her that only the cunning could muster "If there is a sin I am to be punished for, Heresy will not be it"

"..." Emilie remained on her back staring at the cloud that once looked like Phoenix but now looked like a ship "I don't think I like the Queen" she voiced

"You've never even met her" Annie replied but Emilie shrugged her shoulders to this.

"And if I did who is to say I'll like her" she replied

"A fair point I suppose" Annie hummed neither agreeing nor arguing with her sister on the matter and a stillness came to siblings

"...I see a lion..." this voice broke the silence both tiny in sound and cracking from lack or use. If the girls were going to say anything at that point they didn't. Emilie rolled onto her stomach now and her sisters turned their heads; all of them looked to their brother now who remained on his back with his eyes fixed on the sky "It's our coat of arms" he said raising a tiny arm and pointing to it but when the girls looked up they saw nothing.

"...I don't.." Marjorie began to say but Emilie spoke up first

"The lion of the Compton family" she mused rolling onto her back again "true to our name don't you think?"

"...Hmm" now Annie rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky "we are a pride of lions"

"Rrrrrrrrroooooooaaaarrrr!" little Nathan voiced his agreement by suddenly letting out an startlingly loud imitation of a lions roar that made his sisters jump with surprise. Nathan sat up suddenly and pushed himself up so he stood on his feet and towered over the girls "I am king of the lions!" the tiny boy declared loudly "_**RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!**_" this was the loudest any of the girls had heard Nathan; even as an infant he barely cried and here he was after months of isolation roaring into the sky with reckless abandon. The sisters gaped at him but eventually Annie grinned, rolling into her hands and knees the 15 year old threw her head back and let loose a roar of her own which-in truth-really sound more like a shrill battle cry. Marjorie beated her chest from where she lay kicking her legs and joining Nathan and Annie in their mocking roaring and lastly Emilie joined in standing up as well and roaring into the blue sky waving her fist in some sort of victory.

Servants watched from windows and the gardeners peered from afar with amusement at the sight of the children as they roared louder and louder running about in circles wildly but their childhood banter would not last as long as they had hoped it would. Suddenly, as the four danced about in a circle, their yells and roaring became over shadowed by a loud shriek of someone they knew too well at this point. The four children stopped their playing and Annie immediately pulled her younger siblings closer to her holding them in her protective arms as a dark cloud loomed over them in the form of the former Governess Eliza.

"Rotten, bratty, little children!" she could be heard yelling as she drew closer "making all this noise before supper! This why I always say children should seen but never heard!" then there she was suddenly rounding the corner; the serpent that invaded God's sacred garden.

Eliza wasn't the prettiest woman her age; she was only above average in looks with her lovely skin, curvy figure and charming smile it was a wonder how she was ever picked as a second wife when compared to the woman who held the title of Marchioness before her. Eliza knew far too well that compared to the late Theodosia she was nothing, Theodosia was higher born than Eliza was so it was to be expected that she would be superior in looks as she was in status. Servants knew this and though Emilie was still too young at that age to understand the meaning she had heard whispers: Eliza was ambitious and above all hated Thedosia who shined brighter than her with such beauty and charm; some thought it strange that such a healthy woman could suddenly fall deathly ill and find no relief from the various expert doctors the Compton wealth found for her. It was even more odd that no less than five months later Marquess Compton, the man who was expected to be in mourning at least until the anniversary of his beloveds death, would decide that he would marry this barely above average woman. Poison, many of the maids whispered when they thought no one could hear, placed in Theodosia's tea in secret and then her medicine and finally the water she drank the days leading to her death. She means to take it all, Emilie would hear the quiet words of the servants, she'll try and be rid of the little ones soon enough start'in with Miss Marjorie. It would be far later that Emilie realize that no truer words could ever be spoken but as said that was much later on.

For now the children-once cheerful and happy-stiffened upon seeing their step mother. Eliza was red in the face with anger by the time she found them and when she gazed upon them the children were certain she'd turn purple.

"What is all of this noise about?" the woman question, her voice shook with a rage she obviously was trying to suppress. The children didn't speak, they quietly looked amongst one another before looking to their eldest in union; Annie made a stern face and her siblings knew enough of this face to know what it meant, they said nothing "Hm?" Eliza urged them impatiently but still none spoke, soon the woman was fed up "Inside" she declared "all of you! Inside and to your rooms this minute! Emilie" Emilie flinched when she was addressed but met the woman's eyes all the same "You are not near finished with your etiquette lessons, go" she pointed to the way that she had come but with Annie's hand on her shoulder Emilie did not move igniting Eliza's fury "Marjorie look at your dress!" she shrieked this time. Marjorie did look; her dress had once been a pale yellow lined with white ribbons and edged with fine lace but Marjorie was never known for treating her dresses delicately, most of the lace had been ripped away and the ribbons were left leaving long trains behind her, the lovely pale yellow could barely be seen now among the dirt and grass staining the dress now. "You" Eliza seethed pointing at the offending child "will march back into that manor and make yourself look like a respectable lady this instant!" but Annie had her other hand on Marjorie's shoulder so the child did not move. By now Eliza's face truly was turning purple but even in her rage she could see who made the children stand so firm against her, who had lead them all outside to begin with: Maria Ann. The woman met eyes with the girl and she swore to god himself she was staring into the face of Theodosia once again, Maria Ann would look more like her mother as she grew older and judging by the look on Eliza's face the former Governess did not like this. "Maria Ann" Eliza's voice was white hot with anger "have you finished your singing lessons for the day?"

"No" Annie didn't hesitate to answer

"Then go inside and finish before supper"

"No" the answer was quick, to the point and so matter-of-fact that Eliza seemed to stumble over such a blunt response.

"Excuse me?" she questioned in disbelief, her face went from shocked to angered quickly "I am Marchioness of this household, young lady, and you shall do as I say!" she was screaming shrilly now and if there was anyone in the manor who had been sleeping peacefully they certainly wouldn't be anymore, Eliza had a shriek that could crack glass and pierce armor if she tried hard enough. "You will go

inside"

"I will not" unlike Eliza, Annie spoke calmly, leveled and firm; she would not move and her step mother could not make her. Eliza looked stunned; never before had any of the children said No to her, they simply listened reluctantly but today Maria Ann was different she was resisting she was testing Eliza. The woman's eyes grew wide reeling at the thought of proving herself better than the mirror image of Theodosia Compton.

"You _will_ come" Eliza snarled hitching up her skirt and clearing the distance between her and them; the children flinched and huddled closer to Annie but her expression never changed but Eliza didn't care, she raised her hand ready to slap that look off her face when...

"Don't you _dare_ raise your hand to me" Annie's voice was stone and it made Eliza flinch just before she did stop "if you so much as lay a hand on myself or my siblings I will see to it that you no longer have them by the end of the day"

"Maria Ann Compton" Eliza looked at the girl with disbelief "are you _threatening_ me?"

"Threatening, no. Promising, very much so"

"What's the difference?" Eliza hissed

"You see a threat is just an assumption of what might happen if you fail to listen" Annie explained to the woman-like she was the child and Maria Ann was the adult- "This _is not_ an assumption." Annie's voice gained a deep tone of superiority and she raised her chin slightly to indicate that she felt so "I am not simply implying assumptions of what I might do, Eliza, I'm_ telling_ you what I will do"

"...you..." Eliza's mouth gaped open at the girls words and a heated glaring match sparked between them. 'How dare she' you could see Eliza's thoughts just by the look on her face Emilie could tell she wanted to strike Annie right then and there but she didn't, her hand was still raised high ready to fall down on Annie at any given moment though "Your father will hear of this" Eliza finally decided to say

"Then tell him" Annie dared her pulling Emilie and Marjorie closer to her while Emilie hugged Nathan tightly "see if you can explain how a mere Governess would dare to raise her hand against a noble"

"I _**am**_ a noble!" her voice was high in pitch and hurt the ears "I am Eliza Compton Marchioness of Northampton! I am your father's wife! That makes me Lady of this household and you will treat me with respect so long as you live under it!"

"What is all of this noise?" a new voice choked any other words Eliza had prepared to scream at Annie and brought the garden to silence. Servants in the windows hid behind curtains and the gardeners disappeared from sight, Eliza's hand quickly shot down to her side and with a held breath she turned her head upward where this new voice came from.

Just above the garden was the grand study and office of Marquess Compton. In happier times he would leave these large window open so that he could gaze out and see his lovely wife shining with joy as she tended to her flowers or walked about with Annie or see his children race through the maze like structure; back then he often stopped his work just to watch his family being happy but after Theodosia passed those windows closed and never opened again. But they were open now and Eliza found herself gazing up at her husband who looked tired and slightly annoyed.

"My dear husband" Eliza was soothing the man immediately, if she had him on her side the children would have to listen and Eliza knew that Charles was haunted by his wife in the face of their children so wouldn't so much as look at them let alone listen to them "I was simply concerned for the children running about in this garden with all these sharp tools and..." she didn't notice that her husband had turned his gaze from Eliza to his children.

Just as he turned to look at them Annie turned her gaze up to him and they met eyes. Charles was stunned, had it really only been eight months since he'd last laid eyes on his lovely daughter? It looked like it had been years! Maria Ann looked so much like her mother, so very much... For a second Charles thought his beloved had returned to him at last but she hadn't, instead it was her child that stood in the garden looking up at him with faithless eyes. How I must have shunned her so for her to look at me in such a way, the Marquess thought in that instance and suddenly felt himself coming to his senses. He had been selfish, he realized, his children had suffered at the hands of death as well they lost their mother to it, then their father to the grief of it and now it seems they would lose their childhood to their once Governess turned step mother. No, he couldn't let this be for the love of his beautiful Theodosia he would not let his children hold looks of such hopelessness.

"Which is why I was yelling" Eliza's voice suddenly came to Charles ears and he recalled that she was talking "I simply want them to be inside where they can learn in a-"

"Leave them be Eliza" Charles interrupted his wife gaining surprised looks from both her and his children.

"Ah-uh-what?" Eliza blinked in surprise, he was siding with them? But why? Why was this suddenly happening? Eliza looked from her husband to where he looked and her eyes quickly found the new source of her hatred, the carbon copy of that blast woman: Maria Ann. The girl had ignited the old flames in the Marquesses heart and captured his love once more "But my dear-" Eliza tried once more.

"They're just children" Charles spoke sternly "they can't spend every waking hour studying and learning lessons...let them be" before Eliza could protest Charles had waved a dismissive hand and turned back into his study leaving his wife to stare at the open window stunned.

"It seems like you have your answer" Eliza turned her attention back the children who now were slowly making their way past her looking superior and smug Annie's face among the smuggest as she followed her siblings she slow before Eliza her face mere inches from her own "Governess Elliot" her voice was venomous and with a smirk she turned away from Eliza and walked after her siblings. Eliza was left standing on her own just seething with rage towards that girl.

She would be rid of Maria Ann she swore she would.

But for the first time in eight long, lonely months a new found life breathed itself into the manor and the children were happy once more. The big door to their father's office was always open for them to come and go as they pleased and now that Charles opened his arms to his children he learned for the first time about his children. Raising children was the mother's job after all when it came to the father the only real interaction needed of him was to teach the sons how to run the family when it was their turn and decide who was a suitable husband for the daughters but now Charles was seeing his children in a new light and he was beginning to understand-truly understand-what Theodosia meant when she said their children were God's greatest gift to them. But Eliza didn't think so.

The step mother's hatred of the Compton children's only grew as the days went by and they gained more and more of their fathers affections. Eliza swore she would be rid of those children and get the house and get her husband back no matter what and as 1877 came around and Maria Ann turned 16 Eliza saw her chance for it was now-at this ripe young age-that the eldest Compton daughter could truly be on her way out in the ever traditional form of arranged marriage and Eliza knew just the person to push Annie to, it was now just a matter of tricking the girl into thinking that this is what she wanted too but it would prove to be difficult. Maria Ann was bound to her siblings if she had to go somewhere for days and they could not come she would not move. Maids went so far as to say that Annie refused to leave them at Eliza's mercy and so would gladly become an old maid if she had to.

Eliza was hoping to fix that.

"No" this seem to be Annie's favorite response to Eliza's suggestions now, she just barely let the woman finish her sentence about one very popular nobleman who all the girls Annie's age were all giggling over. It was in the music room where Annie never once turned her eyes away from the keys of the piano where her elegant fingers skillfully played Fur Elise. Emilie was grumpily losing to Marjorie at chess by the window and Nathan was busy looking through a book on ships.

"wouldn't you at least consider giving him a look?" Eliza tried to speak sweetly as she stood beside the piano "I hear he's going to Weston College, he'll be a doctor Annie"

"..." Annie paused in her playing; her fingers hovering over the ebony and ivory keys she took a deep breath and then sighed "I have no interest in Aleister Chamber"

Aleister Chamber was already-at 17- making a name for himself being known for his fine taste and the lavish parties he's planned on his own during the social seasons. Any girl who knew of the fine young boy was clawing at each other for chance to catch his eye and heart. As expected the Comptons had attended a number of these parties and a number of times the young man had commented on what a lovely girl Annie had become. There was no arguing the fact that Maria Ann was beautiful and if she gave the future Viscount of Druitt even a fraction of her attention she could have him in her hands effortlessly. Annie had no interest though not just in Aleister Chamber but any and all suitors who inquired about her.

"Why don't you sit down with him and have a chat with him" still Eliza pressed with a sweet smile on her face "his father and yours will be meeting for discuss business in the upcoming week, I'm certain he will bring his son with him"

"I have no interest in Aleister Chamber" Annie replied once again focusing on the piano and not the woman smiling brightly at her "You can tell him such"

"Oh Annie" Eliza cooed "please give it a try-" her words were cut off with a loud and horrid noise of Annie banging down on the keys as hard as she could. The room fell into silence; Emilie and Marjorie looked up from their game and Nathan lowered his book to watch the confrontation. Annie pushed herself up to her feet and let a silence come to the room "A...Annie?" Eliza frowned

"Do not call me Annie" Annie hissed at the woman and her words made Eliza flinch "Even if you married my father I am by birthright higher than you, you _will not_ call me Annie"

"H...how dare you! You insolent little brat!" Eliza was seeing red once again as she normally did "you are 16 Maria Ann the time has come!"

"I have _no interest_ in Aleister Chamber!" Annie's voice cut through the air loudly and stern sending the woman a hard glare "and nothing a mere _Governess_ can say will change my mind!"

"I am no Governess!" Eliza declared in a superior tone she didn't own "I am your step mother! And like it or not you _will_ speak with Aleister Chamber!"

"I will not!" Annie shouted back

"You will!" Eliza shouted over Annie "do you think someone is just gonna stand out in the lawn until you decide to see him. No! You have suitors but they will lose interest in you if you continue to act so stuck up! You may be many things, Maria, but you are not and will _never_ be like your mother!" that was the last straw for Annie; her eyes grew three times as wide as they possibly could and like lighting her hand swung hard and true. The other Compton children gasped eyes going wide as the air rung with the loud sound of Annie slapping her step mother across the face with such strength it threw the woman's head to the side. Annie seethed at the woman's shocked face before turning sharply and hurried out of the room. Silence followed the assault and the remaining children looked at their step mother unsure as to what they should do next, Emilie was the first to move shifting awkwardly in her chair before standing up and motioning to Marjorie before hurrying out of the room. Marjorie was quick to follow taking Nathan by the hand and leading him out and after their sisters. Eliza stood there stunned that the child would dare to put her hands on her, the woman seethed at the realization. Maria Ann would have to go, now.

So, Eliza went to the only person she thought would agree with her and that was her husband of course. That night, after dinner, the woman stood before her husband in his study looking hopefully that the man would find her suggestion appealing and for a moment it looked like he had considered it but soon the man shook his head and turned his eyes back to his work.

"But why?" Eliza's eyes went wide with horror as she realized her husband was not going to send Annie away. She was desperate to get him to agree "it is time Charles" she spoke passionately approaching his desk and leaning over it to look at the man in the eye but he would not bother to look at her "Maria Ann is 16 now, you have a drawer full of letters from numerous suitors asking for her hand. You must let her go"

"I will not force my daughter to marry if she is not ready, I will give her a selection of fine men from her suitors to choose from when she is ready" Charles sighed standing up from his desk and walking around it towards his wife. Eliza looked at her husband in shock as he placed a hand on the small of her back and began leading her towards the door.

"But what if she's never ready?" Eliza questioned

"Then when the time is right I will select a suitor I find worthy enough of my daughters hand" Charles replied opening the door to his study

"But-"

"I am very busy at the moment, Eliza, we can discuss this another day" her husband gave her no room to protest pushing her out the door and though she called his name he closed the door in her face leaving her in the dark hall by herself. Eliza sighed staring at the door before her. She knew what her husband was truly saying: he was saying that he would never let his eldest daughter go.

So long as he lived Maria Ann would be here in the manor.

"Are you sleepy sweetling?" speak of the deveined there she was coming down the hall with Nathan resting on her back. The young girl stopped when she caught sight of Eliza and the two took a moment to glower at each other.

"Can we keep writing the story?" Nathan's little voice broke Annie's eye contact and look to her brother

"Of course" she cooed sweetly turning to walk down the nearest hall "How about we finish this last chapter and show father tomorrow?"

"Okay" Nathan hummed and with that the pair disappeared into the hall leading to Nathan's room. Eliza was left to continue to feel her own rage towards that blasted brat of a girl.

She would rid herself of Maria Ann even if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter III: Ronald Muir and DrSpears

Chapter III: The cad named Ronald Muir and Doctor William.

* * *

It was that autumn just as Emilie was turning 14 that the good times would finally meet their end for good for the Compton children.

Charles-Douglas-Compton, 4th Marquess of Northampton suddenly, and with no logical reason, became bedridden with sickness and the manor was plagued with familiar horrors. It seemed like weekly Annie would be away with Eliza to London in search of the best doctors England had to offer. Taking John's, the Compton families footman, hand in her own gloved one Annie stepped out of the carriage and into the crisp, fall, London air. The footman skillfully helped his young Mistress down the steps to the ground allowing her to take a few steps away from the carriage before releasing her hand and turning to assist Eliza out of the carriage. Annie took this moment to look around: London was always bustling with life whenever she came crawling with all different classes of people-unlike home where the only others the young woman ever saw were people of her own status and higher- all moving about with their own lives and their own agendas; it always fascinated Annie to watch the crowd as a whole for a moment before her eyes found the various shops around. She may be here on the task of finding a doctor but Annie, being the ever loving sister, always took time out to find some odd little trinket to buy and bring home for Emilie now that she had exhausted every odd toy and item she could find in the manor. London had the best trinkets, Annie had decided, and she always made sure to get a few interesting looking things to show her siblings when she returned home. It was while she was looking at a cute, little toy shop just across the road that Annie sudden found herself with company.

"So we meet again, Miss" this voice was deep laced with an accent that Annie couldn't quite guess, was it Irish? Scottish? She wasn't sure but all the same Annie did turn her head to look at the young man who stood besides her looking at her amused and curious. The young man had shaggy hair brown as earth and he loomed about a head over Annie; he wore a cap partially off to the side of his head and his clothes and face were dirty. Instinctually, Annie took a step back upon seeing him but he didn't seem offended by her response to him; she was a lady of much higher status than he, even a fool could see why she recoiled so quickly. The young man smiled a smile that would look rather charming if his face had been cleaner and offered Annie a rather dramatic bow. "Tis an honor tae see ya again"

"...quite..." was all Annie could manage out not sure if the dirty male before her was being serious or jesting her. Annie gave brief look to her carriage where John stood with Eliza listening to the woman's instructions for their trip here before turned her eyes back to the young man who grinned at her so. He always seemed to find Annie when she arrived in London these past few weeks; at first she thought he was a Cad here to tend to the horses and prepare them for the trip back to Northamptonshire when Annie and Eliza had finished what they came here to do but around the third time Annie had made the trip to London she noticed that he never went anywhere near the horses like his fellow Cads did. This young man appeared beside Annie like a ghost trying to start a conversation and if she didn't engage him in talk he disappeared like one back into the crowd of people. A silence fell between the two before Annie decided she would look at that toy shop before Eliza was ready to go; she offer the man a slight nod before gathering up her skirt and making her way across the road

" 'ere tae fin' a doctor again?" the young man did not disappear into the crowd this time around; he took a step with his long legs and fell into step with Annie walking beside her as she went on her way. Annie gazed up at him slightly startled that he was following her but he simply offered her an amused smile in response.

"...Well..." Annie found herself staring at her feet awkwardly before she could look up at him again "Yes I am. My father is ill" but how did he know she was here looking for a doctor? Word travels fast among the working class Annie guessed but why did he want to know?

"Ah see ye in that hain whin ye come" he motion to the toy shop they were nearing and Annie, still very startled and slightly bewildered, hummed in confirmation "ye look young tae have babies, ye have siblings?"

"Three" Annie answered honestly though not sure why she was talking to this stranger "My sister Emilie...she likes to collect interesting little trinkets and the such" the pair stopped in front of the toy shop and Annie was left to stand awkwardly before the dirty, working class, young man who said nothing in response to her explanation; he simply stood there with his arms crossed grinning at her as his eyes looked her up and down. It was unnerving being watched like this, all Annie wanted to do at that point was get away but-being the proper Lady she was-would not leave a conversation without finishing it; he followed her all the way over here so he must want to talk to her about _something _right? Yet here he was simply staring at her with such dazzlingly blue eyes Annie observed.

It truly was unnerving...

"Attention all gentlemen, country men, good citizens and friends to the civilized world..." a booming voice broke the silence between Annie and the stranger stealing her attention. Just a short walk down the road from the toy shop stood a man on a small stage surrounded my both men and women who seem to be listening intently to his worlds "Insanity is on the rise..."

"Insanity?" Annie echo quietly to herself turning slowly to face the spectacle, there was hardly any room to hear him now among all the clatter and noise from the streets along with the muttering and talking of the people around her so if she wanted to hear more of this insanity on the rise she would have to go over and join the crowd.

"He's bin preaching 'ere fur week's nou" a voice spoke like the wind in Annie's ear and made her nearly jump clean out of her skin. Quickly bringing a gloved hand to her mouth to muffle her cry Annie flinched and spun back around stepping back and away from the stranger she had forgotten she was speaking to. A wide smile spread across the young man's face when he realized that he startled Annie " 'Insanity is oan th'rise' 'Na yin is immune' that's a'he talks about" the young man explained stepping beside Annie with his arms crossed; for once those blue eyes of his were looking at the spectacle and not Annie "A've seen yur mither ower thare twa times" he went on to say keeping his eyes focused on the crowd though Annie was sure he could feel her scorching holes into him with her staring. Finally, he turned his head and looked at her "she blether tae him, asks him questions" this was news to Annie; she always assumed Eliza waited by the carriage for Annie to be done getting _'her useless little trinkets and toys'_ as the governess put it but if this stranger could be trusted Eliza was actually talking to that announcer but about what? Insanity?

Eliza was planning something and Annie wasn't stupid enough to not be aware of what it was: to get rid of her. Annie knew Eliza hated her and she hated Eliza just as much if not more. What was her plan? To have everyone think Annie was mad and have her admitted to an asylum? That would tarnish her good name; father might even disown her just to save the Compton reputation! Realizing this the eldest Compton child quietly seethed with wrathful anger. Annie would be _dammed_ if she let that shabby woman try and convince her father that she was insane.

"That woman is not my mother" Annie informed her company through clenched teeth and tightened fist. The strangers grin only grew wider at her words even though she was certain the wrathful emotions she felt were showing in her eyes; his eyes sparkled with some odd sort of delight at the sight of it.

"ye'r lookin fur a trinket?" the stranger asked her and then, without warning, he took hold of one of Annie's gloved hands and pulled a slight squeal from her. At first he didn't do anything; he examined the dainty hand wrapped in its wine colored leather but then his blues eyes met Annie's and the lady was taken in by them. Annie had been raised with the knowledge that her blue eyes were two, sparkling, big, blue, pools that could melt hearts of cold men with a glance. For as long as she's lived Annie never questioned that statement but here as she stared into this man's eyes she discovered an astounding reality. This man's eyes couldn't just melt cold hearts, they could capture them. These orbs could pull one's mind into a vortex, a parallel universe of your wildest imaginations to which you could never escape if you even wanted to that is. For an instant Annie went from standing in the busy streets of London to floating in the sea of blue that were this stranger's eyes; she was utterly captured and left wondering how someone of such a poor, lower class compared to hers could possess such magical eyes. "...'ere" his voice snapped Annie back into reality; she blinked suddenly recalling where she was and with this realization took in a soft gasp retracting her hand from the young man's hold. She was holding something... Annie opened her palm to find a key in her hand. The key was made of such heavy iron and seemed to glow as if it was just taken out of the kiln yet it did not feel warm or burn Annie's hand. When did he have time to give her a key?

"A key..." Annie observed turning the iron in her hands expecting something fascinating to happen to make it a trinket worth giving to Emilie.

"Tis a skeleton key" the young man explain to her though she was too busy staring at the key to notice him watching her with highly amused eyes "Ya do know whit they ur right?"

"O-of course I know!" Annie snapped at him glaring at him as a hint of red creped onto her cheeks. The only key like it was a master key which butlers in homes like Annie's held, those keys opened every door in the manor they were designed for but a skeleton key went farther; it could unlock any lock you could slip it into. They were valuable and rare there was no way this was one of them. Annie couldn't help but feel slightly angered that this young man had made such a fool of her "How could a street rat such as yourself find such a rare thing?" she shot at him "you stole this didn't you? I don't want it!" she would not be an accomplice to theft at such a scale and with her chin tipped upper ward in her upper-class superior pose Annie held the key out to the young man to take back. A silence came once again and the young man made no attempts to take the key back; his grin never left him. He gently took her hand in both of his and still grinning closed her fingers back around the key. Now Annie was frazzled by this man's disregard for her wishes; she squared her shoulders and prepared to shout at him so loudly any gentleman worth his salt would have to stop and give her aid "Look here you-" she had started to say but then Annie met his eyes again and found her mind growing empty. Looking into his eyes again was a different experience than it was before, Annie wasn't floating away this time she was being pulled in and she found herself speechless. The young man, never once seeming bothered by the way Annie treated him and called him a street rat, leaned in close until Annie could feel his breath on her face. Their eyes remained locked and they stayed this close for what felt like a very long time. There was something in his eyes that made it clear to Annie now: she was going to take this key, there were no other options in the matter.

"Give it tar yer sister" he spoke smoothly to her brushing his fingers against Annie's chin and tipping her head upward so he could loom over her like an ominous tower with his height. A sly grin came to his face pulling a deeper shade of red from her cheeks and a soft, airy gasp from her slightly parted lips "Tell her tae tie it jiust 'boon her knee"

"...Who..." Annie couldn't even form the question; it was like he was taking her breath away.

"Ronald" he answered her question "My names Ronald Muir"

"Mmm...moor?" the surname proved to be a challenge even for Annie's graceful tongue but as expected Ronald showed no sign of offense by this, only amusement.

"Don't worry" he chuckled deeply causing Annie's blood to rush in ways she did not know it could, her knees buckled slightly under the chuckles Ronald held deeply in his throat "Ye'll git it someday"

"Where has that girl wondered off too this time...Maria! Maria Ann!" it was surprising that Governess Eliza became the anchor that brought Annie back to a sound mind and reality in this instants. She blinked and suddenly found herself standing alone before the toy shop clenching the key firmly against her chest. The young man, he disappeared again! Like mist he was... Annie looked about for a moment more before returning to her stepmother and their footman who both spotted her as she crossed the road "There you are!" Eliza pressed her hands on her hips "Don't go wondering off again Maria Ann, we have important task to do today"

"...Yes Eliza..." Annie was in such a daze now all she could do was listen to Eliza, to the Governesses surprise, quietly falling into step with the woman and addressing the Cads who tended to their carriage.

"We should be back within the next two hours" Eliza told them snootily "be sure to have this done by the time we return"

"Yes ma'am" the Cads chorused in union and with that the three were off to a doctor Eliza said she had spoken to on the phone sometime last week. Annie followed behind her stepmother still spinning with wonder and excitement from her encounter with Ronald.

She could have sworn one of the Cads they passed whispered to her.

"I dae hawp we meet again, Lady Compton" it whispered to her "Ah don' think ye'll fail me"

* * *

The number of doctors both visited and sent for by the Compton family for Charles Compton had reached staggering heights by now beating the late Theodosia's count of 22 by at least half a dozen. Eliza had made sure no hospital, private clinic or other establishes were left unchecked for doctors both old and new that could see the head of the Compton family and weigh in their opinion. Some of these numerous doctors said with grave hearts that it was only a matter of time before the Marquess passed; others said happily that the man was not in serious danger that he simply needed to rest but no matter who said what Charles Compton grew worse with each visit. The days in which he suffered from this mysterious illness grew longer and the few days in which he wasn't in some sort of pain had gradually become rare finds. The dying Marquesses moans echoed down the empty halls of the manor like a haunting ghost of the past and it was enough to drive the residents of the manor to insanity. Eliza had exhausted all their options; there was literally one lone doctor left that they could turn to and Emilie had begged her sister not to bring him back with them when she left for London. With both Eliza and Annie gone in search of this man the remaining three Compton children had command over the house. Margret took over in watching over Nathaniel while Emilie, as the second oldest, took Annie's place in caring for their father keeping him company through his suffering. They waited for a day for their step mother and darling sister to return and Emilie hope to Queen Victoria and God himself that they not return with him. Emilie would never forget the name of that doctor for as long as she lived nor would she forget his face or the eyes neither she nor her siblings could agree on the color of.

The last time Doctor William T. Spears set foot in this manor, in the very room Emilie sat in right now, the beautiful and beloved Theodosia left this world.

Emilie would forever see that doctor as death; the reaper of souls and the thief who took her mother away damning her to a life with Eliza as her stepmother.

Back then Emilie was merely 12 and though she was a bit naive she wasn't a complete fool. She saw the purpose in that man's eyes that day he walked into that room and if it were up to Emilie that man would never set foot in it again. Emilie would rather die herself than let death take her father from her too.

"Theodosia..." Emilie was torn from her thoughts at the ever so soft call of her father, his once stern and powerful voice had lost all strength by now, and he reached out a hand to take Emilie's "My love you've come back to me...just as you were back then"

"...Father" Emilie turned in her seat so she fully face her father and lovingly held his shaky hand in both her own "I've told you this before...I'm not mother"

"..." Charles stared at Emilie with wide eyes for a moment before looking very confused "...Oh..." he spoke in realization "Maria Ann...I'm so sorry I did it again. You look more like your mother each day; so beautiful and elegant just like her..." Emilie couldn't hide her pained face as she held her father's hand.

"Emilie, Father" she corrected him "I'm Emilie"

"..." Charles looked more confused than he had a moment ago "Oh..." he voiced weakly turning his head to look at the ceiling. Emilie sighed softly lifting the man's hand to her face and kissing it lovingly. His hands, once upon a time they were such big hands; they did great and powerful things that Emilie recalled daydreaming about when she was small but now... Emilie looked at the hand she held taking in its shaky form. This great hand had lost mass since its owner had fallen ill; it was sickly pale and boney now looking nothing short of weak and fragile. Despite Emilie's pleas she could not argue with the state of her father; his sickness grew rapidly worse, he was starting to hallucinate talking to no one late at night and shrieking that he was sorry for failing his children.

More often than not Charles couldn't remember who his children were; his three beautiful daughters looked so much like his first wife that he often thought they were her when he saw them if he wasn't confusing one with the other. Charles didn't remember Nathaniel at all at this point; the last doctor to see him said this illness had done a good amount of work on his mind and his memory was fading along with his health, the last event the Marquess of Northampton could remember was the birth of his youngest daughter Marjorie; to his mind sweet Nathaniel never came to be. This was something Emilie could not fight and so Eliza had made the phone call and off she and Annie went to retrieve death.

"I apologize for having the both of you come all the way to London just to seek me out" Emilie looked away from her father when that familiar voice echoed from the doorway "The city is such a dangerous place for such woman as you and the young Miss Compton... I had hoped that the _filth_ of the street would clear some before you'd arrived" In he walked alongside Eliza chattering about as though he were an innocent creature free of sin. The pair turned to each other with Eliza's back to Emilie and the doctor facing Emilie. After two long years the 14 year old once again met eyes with this doctor; it looked like no time had passed since he last arrived here and his eyes held that same look of steel, of a neutral man here for a sole purpose. Emilie narrowed her eyes at the man, oh how she hated him so.

"Not at all" Eliza responded to the doctor cheerfully "I've gone through every doctor and professional I could find; you're my last beloveds last hope good doctor"

"I'll certainly do my best" Doctor Spears replied with a smile and a light chuckle that was obviously fake. Emilie let out a light and impolite snort of a laugh trying her best not to roll her eyes as she stared at the doctor. Hearing this sound Eliza turned around and for a second her eyes narrowed at the sight of Emilie sitting there holding her father's hand which the girl returned venomously

"Emilie" the hateful look was gone and Eliza was back to pretending to be cheerful "Could you please give the good Dr. Spears some time alone with your father? He may be able to help him"

"I doubt it" Emilie replied softly and without hesitation watching as Eliza's face immediately paled in pure horror "That man is death."

"Emilie!" Eliza snapped shrilly "Shows some manners! You were not raised on a farm!"

"It's alright" William spoke up before Eliza could fall into a long rant scolding Emilie for being rude to a guest. The doctor neither confirmed nor denied Emilie's statement; he simple stared at her arching an eyebrow as if the young girl had suddenly sparked a curiosity in him "most young children fear when a doctor comes, and she did lose her mother the last time I was here. Her mannerisms have understandable reasons behind them"

"Out Emilie" Eliza pointed to the door she had just entered "before you insult the good doctor anymore. Go play outside or something I care not what you do or how you do it but you will not be here"

"..." Emilie stared at the adults before her for a moment before slowly turning back to her father; her face softened as she gazed at him "Father" she called to him softly and suddenly he was aware of his surroundings again. Blinking as if brought back to life Charles slowly turned his head to the side to gaze at Emilie "The doctor is here to look at you now; I have to leave the room okay? I will return shortly" she gave her father's hand a gentle pat and another loving kiss.

"Of course Marjorie" Charles smiled softly at Emilie and she weakly returned it "my, you've grown so fast; it feels like only yesterday I was bouncing on my knee as a babe"

"Yes father..." Emilie sighed offering her father's hand another pat before raising to her feet and leaving his side brushing past her step mother and the doctor and quickly gliding out of the room into the hall.

"I'm truly sorry for her behavior" Emilie could hear Eliza apologizing before the door was closed and Emilie was left to stand in the quiet hall alone. She was reluctant to leave her father in the care of death itself but considering she could do nothing at this point Emilie decided she would seek out Annie and see what her sister had for her from this trip London.

Emilie found Annie in the garden staring off in a dazing seemingly turning something in her hands as if in a very deep thought. The crisp fall air filled Emilie's senses and she quickly made her way towards her sister before standing in front of the young woman. Even with Emilie standing before her line of view Annie showed no sign of seeing her, the eldest daughter was in a total daze.

"I don't like that doctor" Emilie spoke up after a moment's pause. Annie didn't respond at first, she kept staring blankly ahead but eventually she blinked back into reality and her blue eyes looked up at Emilie "I _begged_ you not to bring him"

"I had no choice Emilie" Annie remarked calmly "he is our last hope-"

"He is _death_" Emilie interrupted her sister with a sharp tone that she quickly regretted when Annie eyed her dangerously "...he took mother away when he was here last..." she added in a softer, less harsh voice.

"..." Annie considered her sister in silence for a moment before sighing deeply, setting the iron in her hands onto her lap the eldest daughter reached out and took her sisters hands "Come, Emilie, sit with me" she motioned to seat beside her and Emilie reluctantly complied lowering herself into the seat and holding her sisters hands tightly "Emilie" Annie started calmly "I understand how you feel, honestly I do for she was mother too and he is also my father...but if God is calling father then it is not our place to stop him"

"But-" Emilie tried but Annie shook her head

"The only thing we can do" Annie interrupted her sister "is make his passing as comfortable as possible...that is what doctor Spears is here for...if he cannot heal father he will do all he can to make sure his last hours are not in suffering...do you understand?" Emilie made no response; she bit down on her bottom lip and stubbornly stared at her sister lap "Emilie" Annie urged her sister who then sighed

"...yes" Emilie finally spoke "I understand... But I don't like it"

"And no one will ever ask you to" Annie replied sullenly "and who knows perhaps fortune will smile on us today. Dr. Spears is rumored to be a miracle worker; some even say a messenger from god himself. He's pulled people from the brink of death I hear, people who thought to never be cured"

"Then how could he not save mother?" Emilie questioned pathetically "how can we expect him to save father?"

"We can't expect him to save father"

"Why not?" Emilie said desperately "he's a doctor it's his job to save people"

"Emilie" Annie's sullen face became suddenly stern in looks "I cannot prove to you that will save Father for you are already convinced that he will not..." her words were true Emilie was sure as herself that that man was death and no amount of words her sister said to her would convince her otherwise. "Think nothing of the matter" Annie stopped her sisters trail of thought releasing her hands and looking down at the metal that rest in her lap "I brought something for you from London"

"...I was curious of what was in your lap" Emilie arched a brow and eyed the object Annie held out for her before taking it in her hands "A key? What is it for?" Annie watched as Emilie turned the iron in her hands much like she had when she first held it.

"It's a skeleton key" Annie explained

"A skeleton key?" Emilie echoed shifting her gaze from the key to her sister "the key that can open all doors?"

"Yes" Annie nodded her head

"How on earth did you get your hands on one?" it wasn't hard to see that Emilie doubted that what she held in her hands was an actual skeleton key even Annie still had doubts about it but she wasn't about to tell her sister that she got it from some mysterious and highly suspicious street rat so Annie settled for smiling secretively at her sister. "There is no possible way this is real" Emilie declared deciding that there was nothing special about this scrap of metal "Really sister, you have done so much better than this"

"If you don't believe me" Annie responded "then try it out yourself."

"...you mean?"

"Lock a door and see if the key opens it" Annie nodded towards the key "go on, I know you're dying to test out the theory" she wasn't lying, with the key in her hand Emilie truly was trembling to test if the theory was true but she was conflicted; her father was at deaths door was now really the time for silly childish trinkets like this key? "Go on" Annie urged her sister and after a moment of thought Emilie grinned widely and leaned forward giving her sister a kiss on the check.

"Thank you" she squealed before she was off quickly disappearing behind the tall hedges of the garden and back towards the manor pulling a laugh from Annie. The older girl pushed herself to her feet herself a second later but made no moves to leave the garden.

The garden truly was Annie's Eden. It was where she went to send away all her troubles and held her hopes, dreams, deepest desires and darkest secrets so naturally she would come here to mull over her encounter with the young man who gave her that key. Annie couldn't free her mind of him; she had been in a daze about their exchange since he disappeared from her sight and those eyes of his that could spin her very world on a new axis...

"Ronald..." she spoke his name and an all mighty heat sparked in her belly traveling up to her face where her skin immediately turned scarlet and her ears turned pink. Annie took in a sharp breath at her reaction to just speaking his name and brought her hands to her blazing cheeks; she could still feel his fingers against her chin, feel his breath caress her face, hear that deep voice purr out a laugh when he chuckled at her and the sheer power he quietly demonstrated over Annie when he loomed over her in total disregard of their social classes. Oh Annie's head was just reeling at the thought of this stranger! "What has gotten into me?" Annie mused aloud left bewildered by her suddenly weakened knees and quivering stomach "I wish you were here, mother." Annie muttered gazing out into the lush garden before her "you would have answer for this new feeling wouldn't you?"

The garden offered no response to Annie's question and as expected she left alone to sort it out herself.

What were these feelings she was experiencing and what did they mean?

* * *

Meanwhile Emilie was reeling with the idea that she held a skeleton key in her very hands; she had to test the theory and there were so many doors in the manor to pick from. Emilie picked a door she was most familiar with: the door to her very own bedroom. The young girl stood quietly in front of her mahogany door simply staring at it for a while occasionally running her hand over the surface; maids and servants alike quietly breezed past her offering curious looks as to what she was doing but did not dare to ask. What if she was wrong? What if this was what Annie wanted Emilie to do? Emilie held the key to her eye level and studied it long and hard; this could all be a trick, Annie could be jesting her.

"..._ridiculous_" Emilie muttered turning away from her door after finally decided that this couldn't possibly be a real skeleton key. She moved to walked away and down the hall but stopped short. It may be a trick, she thought, Annie may be being mischievous but what if she wasn't?...what if this really was real? "..." the young girl slowly turned her eyes back to the door then up the hall and down the hall and to the key in her hand and back to the door again as she contemplated the situation she found herself in "well..." she turned back around to face her door "what don't I have anything to lose from _trying_ really" Emilie reasoned sliding the key to her door into the lock and turning it. As expected the key locked the door with no trouble at all but now the real test came; would this silly little key fit into this silly little hole and unlock this silly little lock? Emilie doubted it really would but still...

The hall was quiet, Emilie was alone; carefully and with a held breath she aligned the iron with the keyhole pausing briefly before finally pressing forward. The key offered no resistance as she slipped it into the lock and the quiet hall echoed with a loud 'click' when it turned as if it were made for this door. Emilie was stunned; left gaping as the now unlocked door gracefully swung open revealing her just recently cleaned room. It worked... by god it worked! Emilie huffed out a laugh or victory before an excited smile curved her pink lips. This key just opened doors for Emilie, both literally and metaphorically, she could go anywhere! She could simply walk out of the house when the Governess locked her away to finish her lessons, oh yes there was no door she couldn't open for herself now! Oh she simply _had_ to tell someone! Annie? Hmm she seemed a bit distracted today, perhaps later. Marjorie? No no no, the wild little girl would just want the key all to herself. Nathaniel then? Hmmm better not, sweet, little Nathan was never good at keeping secrets and if the Governess knew Emilie had such a key she's snatch it up quick and lock it up tight if not throw it away all together. Emilie wanted to tell someone she was close to who she also knew would not tell another soul let alone try and keep this rare key for themselves but who? Almost as quickly as she asked the question the answered dawned on the lovely young girl.

"...Father" Emilie mused with a happy grin. Of course! Father always loved hearing about the odd little trinkets Emilie showed him he would enjoy this one! Retrieving the key from where it remained in the keyhole Emilie was off down the hall like never before. Maids couldn't get out of we way fast enough and she close to impossible to see zipping past by butlers as she rounded corners and thumbed loudly and carelessly up stairs until she arrived at the door that had been closed to her earlier that morning. The hall that held the door to her father's bedroom was as quiet as her own but unlike Emilie's hall this one was dark and depressing as death hung in the air like a thick mist that couldn't be shacked. Father's illness had left everything around him with this sensation but after months of it Emilie had grown use to the feeling so much so that she barely noticed it but here, right now, as she stood before his door listening closely for the sounds of working away or her father's moans of pain that suddenly the air was ominously thick with the sense of death. It made Emilie falter in her plans to enter the room; she didn't immediately grab the knob but instead pressed her ear to the door and strained her hearing so that she could hear something, _anything_, that might relieve her of this sudden feeling of dread. The was nothing however; Emilie heard nothing but the silence of the room as if it were empty. Hearing nothing Emilie decided that the doctor had left her father to rest and was more likely than not sitting in the parlor explaining what he thought to the Governess. It was alright for her to return to her post right? She wouldn't disturb her father, all Emilie wanted to do was sit beside him and be there as comfort when he woke. Emilie grabbed the doorknob as if it were fragile glass and let herself into the room. The air in the bedroom was still and much like she had assumed the doctor was gone as was the Governess leaving Charles alone to rest. Emilie was careful to close the door behind her without making enough noise to wake the ill man and when she heard that soft click she tiptoed back to her place where she sat that morning listening to her father ramble on about his life confusing cousins who had the same names; there was one pair of girls in particular he had trouble differentiating for their names, Caroline, were the same but otherwise pronounced differently.

"You're much paler than you were this morning" Emilie observed quietly as she sank back into her seat "I knew that doctor would be no good for you. I told Annie otherwise but she wouldn't listen to me" her father made no response to her comment; he remained still, too still for Emilie's liking, she couldn't even see his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "..." a frown came to the young girl's face as she realized how lifelessly still her father was "...father?" she reached out and took his hand in hers before yelping slightly and pulling them back. Emilie shot out if her seat knocking it over as she backed away from the bed putting distance between her and her father. His hand, Emilie brought her close to her chest as she processed the feeling fully, her father's hands were cold as ice! "...F-Father?" Emilie called out paling as she took in just how still her father was. There was no doubt, no argument to be had; she immediately knew what this meant and as soon as the realization came to her Emilie inhaled sharply.

Annie was where she had been before staring blankly at the garden when Castle Ashby Manor echoed with the horrors shriek of her younger sister. It ripped Annie from her dazed thoughts immediately and she was left stumbling out of her seat and spinning around to gaze at her home with wide eyes.

"Emilie!" she yelled as her sister, who's first scream had barely begun to fade, shrieked once more only louder and laced with devastation. Annie felt the fear take her quickly; she had to find her sister now but as she turned to the path leading towards the manor a figure loomed before here and startled her more than her sisters shrieks did.

"Lady Compton" Annie brought a hand to her racing heart as she was greeted by .

"Doctor" Annie breathed out "you gave me quite a scare"

"My apologies" the young doctor chuckled though Annie would never say it was genuine one; it sounded practiced.

"think nothing of it" Annie dismissed it all turning her eyes back to the manor; Emilie's screams had finally died and silence once again came to pass over everything "what are you doing out here?" the young woman asked turning her eyes to the doctor once more "shouldn't you be with my father"

"I have been to see him" Dr. Spears replied with a slight nod "I will be returning to London now"

"What? But you only just arrived-" Annie began to say but the doctor would not have her speak another word. With his deep and dominating voice he easily spoke over her.

"I have some very simple advise for you Lady Compton" he spoke in a sort of superior tone before reaching up a hand to adjust his glasses "there is a great deal of filth roam the world, please make sure you are careful not to associate yourself with any of it" his unique eyes found their way to Annie's hands and Annie could have sworn he stared at them as if he were repulsed by something she may have touched, or someone if his words were a hint of anything. "It would be a shame if such a lovely young woman as the Lady Compton we're to associate with the wrong kind of being..." Annie didn't understand what he mean and she was sure it showed on her face it showed no sign of wanting to explain himself further; he adjusting his glasses a second time before brushing past the young woman never to be seen by her again in her young life.

It was later that evening that Charles-Douglas-Compton 3rd Marquess of Northampton was declared dead on the 20th of November 1877 at the age of 60.


End file.
